


X-men Supreme: Jean Grey's First Lover

by MarvelMaster616



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in my X-men Supreme Series. Years ago, Jean had her first sexual experience with John Proudstar. This is the story of that experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-men Supreme: Jean Grey's First Lover

**X-men Supreme Cutscene  
Jean Grey's First Lover **

* * *

**AN: This story is another cut scene from my X-men Supreme fanfiction series. You can a link to the full series in my profile. This scene takes place before Issue 1 of the series, but it was referred to in Issue 31: Memory Musings where I revealed that Jean Grey's first love in X-men Supreme was John "Thunderbird" Proudstar. In that issue he mentioned that he was the first man Jean Grey ever had sex with. This issue documents that fateful moment and all it's X-rated glory.**  
  
**Warning: The content of this story contains graphic sexual material. If you are not of legal age or maturity to view such material, please do not continue and click the back button on your browser. You have been warned.**  
  
**Disclaimer: I don’t own X-men or any of the characters. They are the property of Marvel and Disney. Please don’t sue.**  
  
**As always, I strongly encourage everyone to review. Please post your comments on the website or send me your feedback at marvelmaster616@hotmail.com. Reviews are very important to me because they help encourage me to make bigger and better stories. Also, if you have any suggestions for scenes you would like to see, please feel free to suggest them. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**Jean Grey’s First Time with John Proudstar (AN: Takes place before Issue 1)**

“I had a really nice night, John. This was the kind of night we both really needed,” said Jean Grey in the most relaxed tone she had managed in quite some time.

“No kidding,” said an equally relaxed John Proudstar, “Sometimes it’s easy to forget that we’re still human.”

“You mean despite what the tabloids and Magneto would have us think?” she said jokingly.

“It doesn’t help, that’s for sure,” he said with a light chuckle, “But it does help remind me that I have a beautiful girlfriend/student that deserves my painfully human affections.”

“Do you still see me as a student? I’m 17 now. I can control my powers, hold my own on a team of masked mutant vigilantes, and fill a bra. I hope that’s still not an issue.”

“Not nearly as much as it used to be,” he conceded, “Let’s just say, I’m learning to work around it.”

John Proudstar pulled his beautiful girlfriend closer with his powerful arms and captured her lips in a kiss. Jean Grey eagerly kissed back with her usual passion, turning a simple gesture into something much more meaningful. It added yet more reasons to appreciate this night. For once they didn’t have to be Thunderbird and Marvel Girl, an instructor and a student that became romantically involved under complicated circumstances. They were just a normal young couple, in love and full of passion.

John’s relationship with Jean Grey had become serious fairly recently. He had known her for nearly two years before they got together. He came to the Xavier Institute as a dishonorably discharged marine at age 20 while she joined the institute as an overwhelmed young woman at age 15. He taught her and the rest of the X-men’s young, but growing student body how to fight. With the skills he imparted on them, they became the masked mutant vigilantes known as the X-men. He always took special pride in training Jean Grey because she had grown so much. She blossomed from a nervous young teenager into a beautiful young woman. For reasons that he didn’t care to understand, she was attracted to him. While he had been reluctant to get involved with a student, she eventually talked him into it and he was glad she succeeded. Having been on several dates, they were quickly becoming a serious couple.

It was fairly late when they returned from their date. Much of the institute was quiet. It seemed as though everyone had already turned in or was about to. Since there was class tomorrow, it was probably a good idea for them to do the same. Upon parting from their kiss, Jean latched onto her boyfriend’s arms as he led her through the foyer and up the stairs. He led her to her room where they usually parted ways after a date. This time, however, Jean wasn’t content to just end it here.

“John...the night doesn’t have to end here,” she said in wanting tone.

“You still have the energy to bring this up? I’m impressed,” said John.

“I’m serious,” she replied, squeezing his arm a bit harder, “This is what? Our fourth date?”

“Fifth,” he corrected.

“Then we _should_ bring this up. I understand why you’ve been hesitating. You say it’s not an issue, but when it comes to me being a student there are still parts you haven’t worked around. That doesn’t change the fact that I have strong feelings for you. Some of those feelings involve a burning desire to _physically express_ those feelings.”

Jean and John stopped in the middle of the dormitory hallway. This wasn’t the first time Jean brought this subject up. She made it clear to John from the beginning that she wanted to have sex with him. She was such a passionate woman so it was only natural to want to express those passions. But her being a virgin and him being her teacher made him reluctant to take that step. As she looked at him with such impassioned eyes, it was difficult to stay that reluctant.

“Jean...” he said as he lightly caressed her face.

“Please don’t remind me of the age gap between us or you being my teacher. Those excuses got old after the third date,” said Jean in an increasingly eager tone.

“I wasn’t going to remind you of anything. I was going to tell you that I’ve been giving it some serious thought as well.”

“I hope by serious thought you don’t just mean fantasies about me in stiletto heels,” she teased.

“I’m not going to comment about the kinds of lurid thoughts I’ve had about my students,” said John, trying to maintain a serious tone, “Most of those thoughts involve the mistakes I’ve made in the past regarding women. You know my history. I’m a disgraced soldier that used to drown his sorrows in alcohol and women. It’s been a while since I’ve actually been this serious with a woman. I’ve held out this long because I want to be sure that this isn’t just a passing phase of a prized student being infatuated with a jaded teacher.”

“Has that holding out been as hard for you as it has for me?” Jean asked with a sensual gesture.

“Oh yes...more than I care to admit,” he said, trying not to let her gestures distract him too much, “But you’ve since assured me that these feelings are genuine. I’d love to share those strong feelings with you, but before we do we need to make a few things clear.”

Jean pouted for a moment, but if this was going to be serious then it couldn’t hurt to work out the details. She was a virgin working off burning hormones. He was an older man that didn’t care to repeat the mistakes of the past. They needed to make clear what they were getting into.

“First off, we need to play it safe,” he told her, “I know it looks like Scott and his girlfriend enjoy themselves with reckless abandon, but I also know they take all the necessary precautions.”

“Way ahead of you, babe. I got fitted with an IUD after our first date. In fact, Scott’s girlfriend took some time out from their reckless enjoyment to help me,” said Jean, “We also get regular physicals. Not that they matter for someone with invulnerability powers.”

“That leads right into the second issue,” John went on, “The first time is usually painful for a woman and I don’t want to hurt you. Not with my strength. So if we’re really going to do this, you have let me guide you through it.”

“You almost sound worried that I don’t trust you enough. John, I don’t see how trust would be an issue after five dates.”

“Trust isn’t the issue here, Jean. Your first time is probably going to be awkward. It might not even be very romantic. But if we’re going to be this serious, we need to do it right. That means not letting passion overshadow caution.”

He could tell that Jean was practically burning to unleash her passions. She forced herself to calm down and think rationally if only for a moment. She loosened her grip on him for a moment and contemplated what she was about to do. She was going to have sex with this man. John had enough pressure on him, being a disgraced soldier who gained a second chance with the X-men. Him being a teacher and her being a student added to that pressure and he was determined not to mess it up. Being a virgin, it was easy to forget that new experiences were often overwhelming. If they were going to be intimate, caution may work better than reckless passion.

“Okay…caution it is,” said Jean in a more serious tone, “If you doing it right means guiding me through all the lurid steps, so be it.”

“Then I’ll ask this one more time before we take this to my bedroom. Are you ready to have sex with me, Jean?” asked John, matching her tone word for word.

“I’m not afraid to say that I love you, John. So I’m not afraid to say that I’m ready.”

She made this point apparent by pulling John into a deep kiss. There was nothing coy or playful about it this time. It was the kind of kiss that communicated all levels of sexual desire. Now convinced that she was ready, John led her to his room.

Their lips didn’t part as they stumbled the rest of the way. Jean wrapped her arms around his neck while John trailed his hands down to her butt as they entered his bedroom. Once inside, Jean telekinetically closed the door behind them and locked it while kicking off her heels. Nothing short of a full scale assault by Magneto was going to interrupt them at this point. Their kissing soon turned to lustful moans as they neared the bed. At about the halfway point, John parted from her and for a moment they stood in breathless silence.

“Let’s start getting you naked, Jean,” he said in a husky tone, “I’m going to take your blouse off now.”

“Go ahead,” she said with a humored smile, “Are you going to map out every step towards getting undressed?”

“Sorry if it comes off as corny, but it’s part of the whole _caution_ deal.”

“If you say so, but let’s not be too _robotic_. Here…I’ll get you out of that fancy shirt while you’re at it.”

John smiled and nodded, trying not to kill the mood with too much caution. Jean was wearing a very nice semi-formal blouse with a short black skirt that showed off her shapely legs in all the right ways. He was wearing a dark button-up shirt with khakis. It wasn’t the most seductive attire they could have worn for the night, but it helped set the mood in all the right ways.

John made quick work of Jean’s blouse, showing off some of his strength in the process as he quickly undid the buttons in the front and peeled it off to reveal a black lace bra. Jean showed a bit of clumsiness as she unbuttoned his shirt. She tried not to show it, but she was clearly nervous. He could feel her shaking somewhat in his grasp. He helped her undo the last few buttons before he let his shirt fall off his body. Upon seeing his well-cut upper body, Jean’s let out a soft purr of approval. She couldn’t help but reach out and caress his manly flesh. She trailed her hands up his toned abs and over his pectoral muscles, leaning in and kissing along his neck in the process.

“Ooh…John,” she said to him, “Your skin tastes so good.”

“Don’t spoil your appetite just yet,” he said playfully, “Now I’m going to get you out of that skirt.”

While Jean continued to kiss along his upper body, John reached behind and unzipped the back of her skirt. He had to wait a moment, allowing her to explore his upper body before he gently nudged her away. He then lightly tugged on her skirt and slid it down shapely legs to reveal her matching black panties. She even wiggled her hips a bit in a show of seduction. As he did this, he felt a tug on his pants. Since Jean had been clumsy with his shirt, she decided to use her telekinesis to remove his pants. His belt literally flew off before the button and zipper were undone. Then they easily fell right off, leaving him in just his boxers upon stepping out of his shoes and socks. It surprised John a bit, but he didn’t complain.

“Can’t let you do _all_ the work,” she said coyly.

“It’s only fair,” he said in agreement, “Now I’m going to take you to my bed.”

“You may have to carry me. My legs are turning to jello here!”

“Won’t be a problem!”

With another manly grin, John Proudstar grasped Jean by the butt and lifted her up off the floor. She instinctively grasped onto his neck while he cradled her underwear-clad body to his bed. Along the way, they shared another deep kiss. The warm feeling of each other’s flesh was heightening their arousal. John could feel Jean’s desperation growing with each gesture. Yet he remained careful and cautious as he laid her down on his bed, pulling the sheets back in the process.

“Jean…you’re so beautiful,” he told her.

“Is it time to ditch the underwear yet?” Jean asked him.

“I was hoping that would be implied.”

Jean continued to let John take her through the motions. Her burning passions were pushing her to just rip off her underwear and jump her boyfriend’s bone. She managed to restrain herself, allowing John to hover over her while they continued to kiss. After some heated making out, he pulled her up so that she was in a sitting position. As they kept kissing, he reached behind her back and undid the clasp to her bra. From there, he slowly slid it off her and allowed her well-developed breasts to tumble out.

They finally parted for a moment so they could catch their breath again. While John marveled at the sight of Jean’s topless form, he rose up so he could remove his black boxers. Jean’s mouth practically watered as she got her first close-up view of his semi-hard manhood. It was bigger than she expected. She already trembled at the prospects of it being inside her.

“Ooh John…you’re pretty hung!” she cooed.

“I think every virgin is inclined to say that so I won’t let it go to my head,” said John, sounding a bit more serious through his arousal, “I’m going to take off your panties so bear with me because this is where it starts to get _tricky_.”

“Don’t get too tricky on me, John. I want you so bad right now!”

“You’ll have plenty. I promise, but first things first.”

John took deep breaths, trying to calm himself in the face of a desperately horny Jean Grey. He could tell she wanted to go further, but that would be too reckless at this point. Given his strength and Jean’s inexperience, they needed to go slow.

Once they both gathered themselves, Jean laid down on the bed again while John hovered over her. He further calmed her by kissing down her neck and trailing his lips down her breasts. This evoked a few soft moans, which helped relax her. As he kissed along her breasts, he grasped the sides of her panties. This prompted Jean to lift her hips so he could remove them. Once they were off, he tossed them aside and rose up again. This was where his personal experience would help maximize Jean’s first time.

“I see you’ve been preparing for this,” he said upon seeing her cleanly shaven pussy.

“You can thank Scott’s girlfriend for that too,” said Jean with a touch of shyness, “She said if you’re going to have people in your garden, you need to trim the hedges.”

“Wise words,” said John with a snicker, “I hope she also told you that being aroused doesn’t mean being ready. Your lips and clit are swollen, but not very moist. One of the first girls I was with didn’t understand this and her first time turned out to be very uncomfortable to say the least.”

“And embarrassing for you, I imagine,” she teased, “So how do we solve that?”

“By getting the juices flowing so-to-speak,” he said, “Spread your legs nice and wide and I’ll demonstrate.”

Trusting John’s sexual knowledge, Jean as he requested. Lying back a bit further, she gripped her thighs and held her legs open. This gave John an unobstructed view of her pelvic area. While still hovering over her, he trailed down from her breasts and over her engorged folds.

Nervousness started to creep in with her burning desires as Jean felt John’s lips over her womanhood. She swallowed such nervousness as she closed her eyes and let John do what he needed to do. He went to work licking and stimulating her pussy. He flicked his tongue in and out of her vaginal opening while lightly rubbing over her clit with his thumb. This sent shivers of pleasure coursing up through her body, evoking sharp gasps in the process.

It was a strange feeling, having someone touch her in this way. Jean almost lost her grip on her legs at one point. Her toes curled and she found herself thrusting her pelvis upwards lightly, urging John to go deeper. All this oral teasing made her pussy nice and wet. Warm secretions flowed out from her folds, further engorging her folds. As he built up her arousal, John built up his own. Using his free hand, he roughly stroked his manhood to help himself get nice and hard. Once his penis was fully erect and Jean’s vagina was sufficiently moist, he rose up and prepared to enter her.

“Okay Jean…I’m going to put my dick in now,” he told her, “Try and relax your inner muscles. You may feel a slight tearing sensation at one point.”

“Don’t try to scare me out of it now, John! Just do it! Stick it in already!”

Nodding breathlessly, John gripped Jean’s thighs and held them open. This allowed Jean to grasp the bed sheets in anticipation for what was about to come. John rubbed the tip around her outer folds, adjusting his hips so that he was on his knees and in an upright position. Then he slowly guided his dick into her vaginal depths, moving slowly and carefully so that she could adjust. It felt so good. She was very hot and tight. He was tempted to just start humping her, but he fought the urge for Jean’s sake.

“Ooh…damn that’s tight!” grunted John.

“Keep…keep going!” gasped Jean, her face contorting in a bit of discomfort.

“You’re not relaxing your inner muscles enough,” he said, “Deep breaths, Jean. We’re almost there!”

John had to stop about halfway. Jean was still a bit tense. She was obviously in a bit of pain, unable to fully relax her virgin muscles. She was so anxious to do this that her body refused to settle.

After a few deep breaths or so, John felt her ease up. Still fighting to hold back, he continued. He pushed his dick in the rest of the way until he reached her intact hymen. This was where she would probably be the hardest part. So before he went in further, he leaned over and gave her tender kiss on the neck.

“Here it comes, Jean. Hold on,” he told her.

He gave her another moment so that she could brace herself. Then he made the final push, breaking her hymen. Jean gripped the bed sheets harder a brief but sharp pain shot up her body. It wasn’t as bad as she expected, but it was still a bit overwhelming.

“Hnn…ohhhhhh!” Jean cried out.

As the pain coursed through her, John helped ease it with a kiss and a tender gesture. He kept his body nice and still, allowing Jean to absorb this feeling. His penis was fully inside her vagina. She was no longer a virgin. As the sensation sank in, the pain gave way to a new wave of passions.

“John…I can feel deep inside me!” she said.

“Does it still hurt?” he asked nervously.

“Not at all,” Jean assured him, “Please…do it to me. I want to feel more!”

Grinning at her lustful cries, John rose up again so that he was back in an upright position. He altered the grip on her thighs so he was holding them just above her knees. With his dick still buried deep inside her pussy, he started working his hips back and forth. The first few motions were slow and thorough so that Jean could get a feel for it. Then he built it up to a nice, rhythmic humping motion. It caused Jean’s body and the bed to rock back and forth. Soon, the sounds of wet flesh and lustful moans filled the room.

“Uh-uh-uh-Jean-uh-so hot-ohhhh-so good-ohhhh-your so fucking beautiful!” moaned John.

“Uh-uh-yes-uh-oh yes-uh-uh-ohhhh John!” Jean cried out.

Caution quickly turned to focused passion. John maintained a steady rhythm, working his dick in and out of her pussy with each motion of his hips. Jean kept gripping the sheets, tensing and contorting her body each time his manhood filled her. Through the blissful sensations, they shared loving glances. This was a big moment for their relationship. They were really doing it. They were really having sex with each other and it felt so good.

Now that the initial awkwardness had passed, the two lovers explored this new experience a bit. John remained in a basic missionary position for about ten to fifteen minutes, staying upright and holding her legs apart. Eventually Jean showed some initiative and pulled him right on top of her, allowing her to hook her legs around his waist while he worked up and down her naked flesh. They kissed and groped one another with John firmly squeezing her butt while she raked her nails along his back. This being Jean’s first time, John made a concerted effort not to climax. So he made sure to adjust positions so they could draw it out.

He slowed down for a bit so they could catch their breath. Then he rose up again and turned Jean onto her side so that she had one leg hitched over his shoulder. From here he resumed his humping, thrusting into her at a different angle. This earned a new kind of moans from Jean. It also allowed him to tease her feet and rub her clit while he fucked her. All these unfamiliar sensations were overwhelming her, but in a good way. After about five minutes in this position, he turned Jean over fully so that she was on her hands and knees. He withdrew from her briefly so that he could get back into position. Once he entered her again, he started rocking her back and forth against his dick. He went a little harder this time, hoping to push Jean towards the edge.

“Uh-ungh-okay Jean! Uh-gonna-uh-make you-uh-cum now!” grunted John in between thrusts, “Keep relaxing-ungh-just let it-uh-let it go!”

“Oh-oh-ooohhhh yes, John! Do it harder! I-I-I wanna cum with you!” Jean exclaimed.

With one hand on her butt and the other rubbing her clit, John worked Jean’s pussy with more fervor. He tensed at times, trying desperately to hold back so that he didn’t have an orgasm before her. It was not easy. He came close to the edge at times, but managed to hold back. This was about Jean and making her first time memorable.

At this point they had been having sex for over a half-hour. John could feel that Jean was close. His relentless humping along with the thorough stimulation of her clit was pushing her to the brink. As her butt smacked into her pelvis, he could feel Jean working it harder. Her moans were getting louder and her inner muscles were tensing with greater fervor. As she drew closer, she rose up so that she was on her knees. This allowed John to reach around and grasp her bouncing breasts as her pussy slid up and down his dick. This helped send her to the brink of orgasm.

“UH-UH-OHHHHHH JOHN! I-I FEEL IT! I’M CUMMING! I’M CUMMING!” she proclaimed.

“Uh-uh-do it, Jean! Just a bit more!” grunted John.

Jean placed her hand over John’s as he kept rubbing her clit. She also turned to kiss him while he thrust up into her harder and deeper, hitting all the right nerves within her vagina. The rush was coming on with the intensity of a tsunami. It was like a bomb of sensations within her was set to blow. When it finally erupted, Jean felt her whole body convulse as a wave of orgasmic ecstasy surged through her.

“OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Her cries of ecstasy were music to John’s ears. He finally stopped thrusting and let his lover savor this. She looked positively angelic, sharing this blissful climax with him. He smiled as he watched her face become awash with pleasure. This beautiful woman that had reached out to him had giving her love and her body. He couldn’t get over how lucky he was to have her in his life.

Jean soaked in this orgasmic feeling for several minutes. When it finally passed, she almost collapsed in John’s arms. He maintained a firm grip on her, much to her delight. She still upright on her knees, she turned and kissed him passionately to show her love and appreciation.

“John…so good to me,” she said through heavy pants.

“Just want you to have the first time you deserve,” he told her.

“You’ve given me that and so much more!”

Upon parting, he laid her back down on the bed. Now lying on their sides facing one another, Jean and John continued to make out. Everything from the waist down was throbbing for her. She could feel a slight bit of blood trailing from her folds. John was even nice enough to grab some tissues to help wipe her off while she laid back and enjoyed this feeling. All these orgasmic sensations left her dazed, but she still noticed that John’s dick was still hard. He held out the whole time for her. Since she had such an amazing orgasm, this just didn’t seem fair.

“I see you didn’t get yours, babe,” she teased, reaching down and rubbing his erect member.

“I didn’t want to blow my load too soon,” said John with a slight blush, “Simultaneous orgasm is a lot harder than the movies would have you believe.”

“Even so, you deserve your release,” said Jean in a seductive tone, “Lay back. I’m going to try one last little trick that Scott’s girlfriend taught me.”

Sensing that Jean wouldn’t be denied, John did as she asked. She then crawled on top of him and captured his lips in a sensual kiss. Then with an erotic spirit very unbefitting of a recently devirginized woman, she slithered her naked body down his manly form. She eventually reached his throbbing dick, which was slick and reddened from so much activity. She could tell he wanted this. So while looking up at him with pure passion in her eyes, she grasped his dick in both hands and started licking it.

“Oooohhh Jean!” gasped John at the feeling, “You…you sure you want to try this already?”

“You were careful with me, John. Now let me be careful with you,” she said softly.

Jean parted her hair behind her ears as she hovered over John’s erect dick and suckled harder. While grasping the base, she hungrily devoured his member with her lips and mouth. She tossed aside any reservations or uncertainty. This was her first time giving oral sex, but she was determined to do something special for this man who had been so good to her.

It required her to exercise her jaw in a way she wasn’t prepared for. She didn’t get as much in as she hoped, which was to be expected for her first time. But John sure didn’t seem to mind. She made up for it with some extra heavy stroking. This evoked more deep moans from her lover. As she bobbed her head up and down his shaft, she slithered her tongue up along the underside and over the tip of his penis. She was told that this was where a man was most sensitive and this certainly seemed to be the case. She tell by John’s reaction that he was close to climaxing. As he ran his hands through her fiery red hair, his let our sharper gasps as the sensations intensified.

“That’s it! Ohhhh that’s it, Jean!” he grunted, “Almost there! I…I’m gonna cum soon!”

Since she didn’t feel ready to swallow his cum just yet, she rose up off him and used her breasts to finish the job. Since her fleshy mounds had grown nicely over the past few years, she was able to slide his dick right between them. Using this along with an extra lick of her tongue helped send John over the edge.

“OH-OH-OHHHHHHHH JEAN!”

As he cried out in euphoria, his dick erupted in a powerful burst of manly fluids. To prevent it from getting too messy, Jean kept his dick firmly between her breasts. Even then a surprisingly large amount of semen burst forth, soaking her breasts and face. With this release, John’s face contorted with many blissful sensations. Jean smiled as she watched him gaze down at her with such contentment. When the last drop had passed, Jean used her breasts once more to help mop up the fluids.

“Wow…you pack quite a load,” Jean teased.

“Hope you’re not too grossed out,” said John sheepishly.

“Do I look grossed out?” she said in a humored tone.

She showed her level of comfort by lightly licking some of the fluid from her hand. The salty taste didn’t bother her as much as he expected. They shared a content smile as John helped clean her off with some wipes. Then he thanked her with another deep kiss.

The experience had ended, but the effects were just beginning to set in. Now draped in a light sweat, the two lovers curled up under the sheets. John remained on his back while Jean laid on her side and rested her chin on his shoulder. Their passions had been drained, yet emotions were still running high. Jean lovingly twirled John’s long shoulder-length hair while he gently stroked her lower back.

“How are you holding up, Jean? You okay with not being a virgin anymore?” he asked her.

“It’s steadily sinking in,” she said in a tired tone.

“Was it too much?”

“Hell no,” said Jean with a smile, “I’m glad we did this. I’m even more glad that you made such an effort to make it good for me.”

“You took a chance on a jaded Apache warrior with a long list of problems. It’s the least I could do,” said John as he smiled back.

“And I hope to return the favor in time. Now that we’ve got the first time out of the way, we won’t have to be so careful in the future. It’s just like how you’ve trained the X-men. Once we make it through the basics, we train harder until we master every lurid skill!”

The two lovers continued to smile as they shared one last passionate kiss. Jean Grey clearly had a lot of passions to express and John was the lucky man who got to train her on how to utilize them. Never before had training sounded so appealing. Their first sexual experience was intense even if it was mostly exploratory. It helped set the stage for a relationship that was growing deeper with each passing day.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
